1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Background Information
Some conventional fuel cell systems are controlled such that the supply of the high-pressure anode gas fluctuates periodically between on and off states to cause the pressure of the anode gas to pulsate. An example of such a fuel cell system is disclosed in Japanese PCT National Stage Publication No. 2007-517369. Other examples of related types of fuel cell systems are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-149630 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-97966.